What's one more secret between friends?
by goldenbubbles
Summary: Blair is mad at Serena and Nate for ruining her party and sends them home. Little does she know that sending them home together is a bad idea when then end up back at Serena's, very intoxicated and very horny. Dirty little one shot NatexSerena


It was the night of the 'crystal and lace' charity fundraiser that Blair had been planning for over a month and the guests wer

It was the night of the 'crystal and lace' charity fundraiser that Blair had been planning for over a month and the guests were just beginning to roll in. She grabbed a flute of champagne from the nearest waiter and went out onto the balcony of the ballroom they had hired for the occasion. Breathing in the cool air and looking out at the sprawling bright lights of Manhattan she smiled. Things had never been going so well for her. She had an amazing, super cute boyfriend who she was finally planning to sleep with tonight and she had her best friend in the whole world back at her side. Thinking of Nate and Serena, she wondered why they weren't at the party yet. She'd told them to be there at 8 o'clock sharp, she needed all the support she could get when dealing with the Upper East Side's most rich and demanding residents.

Flipping her cell phone, she dialled Serena's number. She let it ring for a minute and then hung up, no answer. Where could she be? She dialled Nate who answered on the first ring.

'Where are you sweetie? Its quarter part eight and you're not here. I said eight.'

'Yeah, sorry Blair, I had to go to Anthony's first but we'll be coming soon, I promise.' He replied, sounding distant.

Blair nodded and hung up the phone, looking around the room for someone to make small talk with and settled on the leering gaze of Chuck Bass, Upper East Side's self-proclaimed Casanova.

'Hi Chuck,' she said, approaching him at his stool by the bar.

'Blair,' he replied, giving her figure hugging red chanel dress a long, lecherous look. 'You look fantastic.'

She smiled as he ordered her a stoli and cranberry from the barman and passed her a lit cigarette.

She took a slow drag and exhaled into his face. 'Have you seen Serena?' she asked.

'Not yet,' he replied, 'but she's probably looking for me.'

Blair rolled her eyes and took the drink on the bar before slipping outside again to call her best friend. This time she answered.

'Blaaaaiiiiir!' she slurred into the phone.

'Are you drunk?' Blair demanded.

'No,' Serena relied, hiccoughing slightly.

'Look just get here ok, where are you?'

'I'm nearly there, I just went out for a few drinks with an old friend but I'm nearly there.'

Blair slammed her phone shut, annoyed at Serena and Nate for being so late. She leaned against the barrier of the balcony and finished her cigarette. She was just about to stub it out when a strong hand felt its way over her side and down towards her lower stomach. Fearing it was Chuck, she spun around to find herself face to face with Nate. He grinned lazily and kissed her full on the mouth, pressing he body into hers and grinding his hips onto her.

Blair pulled away and licked her lips.

'Are you high?' she asked angrily.

Nate chuckled, 'what makes you ask that?'

'Because you only got to Anthony's to score, you always get horny when you're stoned and you taste like pot.'

Nate chuckled again and held up his hands, 'you got me.'

Blair gave him a disgusted look and barged past him causing him to lose his balance and have to grab onto the rail to stay upright. Shaking his head with confusion, he lit up another joint as his friend Anthony joined him.

Just as Blair got inside she spotted Serena across the room, wobbling towards her. Blair grabbed her and pulled her in the opposite direction to the ladies bathroom. She dragged her into a cubicle and sat her on the toilet.

'What is it with my friends tonight? Both you and Nate were late, he's high and you're drunk! Where have you been?' she demanded.

Serena sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on he wall behind her.

'I just had a couple of drinks with a friend, I'm not drunk.'

'Well don't drink any more! I don't want you to embarrass me,'

The party was now in full swing with the rich businessmen, their trophy wives and their spoiled children getting tipsy on Bollinger. Blair, the perfect hostess spent much of the beginning of the evening working the room and thanking her guests for coming. On a well earned break she made a beeline for the balcony once more, knowing that her friends would probably be there. She was right; Nate, Anthony, Serena, Katie, Isobel and Chuck were sat around a small table with several empty champagne bottles and a giant tin of pot.

Blair approached then with her hands on her hips. Seeing her, Nate got up and wrapped is arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

'People are asking where you are,' she said coldly.

'So tell them I'm busy,' he mumbled, kissing his way along her neck.

Blair moved her head to he could kiss her anymore, 'why is that my job? You should be in there helping me make this party run smoothly. Why do you always have to get high at these things?'

'Baby calm down,' he whispered, 'why don't we just go upstairs to one of the suites and have a little fun, blow off some steam?'

Blair pushed him off her. 'Why can't you take this seriously? Sometimes I really hate you Nate. I think you should just go home.' And she stormed off once more back to the party.

Nate shrugged, a little confused as to what had just happened. 'Guess I'd better be off then. Anyone coming?'

Everyone shook their heads apart from Serena who lifted her head from where it had been resting on her arm and said, 'I'll come, I think I've had a bit too much to drink.'

Nate helped her to her feet and said goodbye to his friends before leading Serena out of the building and onto the street. He hailed a cab and instructed it to take them to Serena's house.

As they sat travelling in silence, Serena's head fell onto Nate's shoulder, her long blonde hair fanning out across his jacket. He looked down at her as she slept, her scent creeping into his nostrils and arousing his stoned mind. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, knowing that he would need to grovel for Blairs forgiveness the next day.

They reached Serena's apartment and he carried her out of the cab and up to the top floor where she lived. None of her family was in so he made his way into her bedroom and laid her out on the crisp, white bedspread. He went to the bathroom to fill her a glass of water and set it on the bedside table. Felling tired himself, he took off his shoes and lay down next to her, watching the ceiling as it spun slowly making his feel light-headed. He knew he mustn't fall asleep there but he didn't have the energy to call a cab back to his town house.

He looked across as Serena sleeping and stroked her cold cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled seeing him there.

'Natie,' she sighed.

He smiled back and let her snuggle into his arm, her head resting on his chest, her long smooth legs intertwined with his. He could feel his heart pounding against her as a strand of her hair fell across his face as he moved. Her scent once again began to drive him wild and he shuffled a bit, trying to curb his feelings. Serena looked up at him and he looked down into her piercing blue eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he leant down and kissed her soft mouth, brushing the hair away from her face and behind her ear.

She let out a soft moan of pleasure and kissed him back hard, the sensation taking her straight back to the summer that the had lost their virginity to each other. She moved herself fully on top of him and ran her hands up his strong, manly arms and into his hair as they continued to kiss slowly, caressing each others tongues. He tasted smoky and warm while she tasted of the cranberries she'd been drinking with her vodka.

Nate ran a hand down over her buttocks which were firm and round, and slid it back up under her dress to caress her inner thighs and rub the fabric of her underwear just where her clitoris was. Serena stopped kissing him, their lips still touching as she gave a groan of pleasure and he rubbed her sweet spot, letting the familiar sensation sweep over her.

Getting used to it, she moved down to Nate's neck, kissing and sucking the stubbed skin. She could feel his erection pushing against her lower stomach but didn't want to touch it yet, she didn't want to rush things. As he pulled his hands away from her thighs, she knelt up, her legs still straddling him and slowly peeled off her pucci dress so that she was just wearing her white la perla bra and panties.

Nate let out a slow whistle and absorbed her natural beauty. This was a girl who was confident with what god gave her, and boy had god been kind. He pulled off his own shirt, rumpling his messy blonde hair in the process as Serena undid his Armani belt and pulled his trousers off for him. He was wearing tight blue boxers with a picture of a sailboat on them.

He sat up so that his head was level with her chest and kissed along her collar bone and down her cleavage, making her shiver with excitement. As she removed her bra, he slipped a hand under the waistband of her panties and pushed his fingers into her wetness, smiling to himself at how wet she was. He sucked at her nipples while he slid two fingers back and forth inside her, his thumb circling her clitoris. Serena threw her head back and let him pleasure her with abandon, her head still spinning with alcohol, pot and euphoria.

Holding her around the waist, Nate flipped her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. His kissed his way from her lips, down her neck, chest and stomach, until her reached her crotch. He pulled her panties down around her knees and propped himself between her legs. He gave her one long lick along the length of her vagina, making her scream out with pleasure, and then thrust his whole tongue into her hole, continuing to rub her clitoris with his wet fingers. Just as she was about to orgasm, he stopped and smiled up at her, knowing that it was frustrating her.

Loving the suspense, she rolled back on top of him and pulled down his boxers. She had seen his penis before, even felt it inside her, but she was still shocked at how big it was. Long, thick and hard, it turned her on just to look at. She was desperate to feel it inside her, filling her up, but she knew she needed to more than that to please him. She took the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, before sucking all the way down to the base and back up again. Then she took as much of it in her mouth as she could until her eyes watered and began to bob her head up and down, sucking as she went. With one hand she caressed, stroked and gently squeezed his balls as he gently thrust into her mouth.

Tasting his pre-cum she knew he wouldn't last much longer if she carried on so she gave one last suck and then crawled up his body to kiss him again. She opened the drawer on her bedside table and pulled out an extra-large condom. She tore the wrapper with her teeth and rolled it onto his quivering penis. Straddling him once more she inserted him inside her, gasping as she remembered how it felt to have something so large inside her. She was sat upright and started to bounce on top of him, increasing the pace as she went along. Nate's hands found her pert breasts and he fondled them as they bounced up and down. They both began to groan with pleasure, and, biting her lip, her head thrown back in ecstasy, Serena gave in to her orgasm. Nate made a move to change positions.

'What are you doing?' Serena gasped, 'this feels so good.'

'You'll see,' Nate whispered.

He turned her onto her front and onto all fours and knelt behind her. He inserted her from behind and began to thrust furiously, reaching around to rub her clitoris. Serena thrust backward as Nate thrust forward, his toned stomach slapping against her firm buttocks. Nate gave one last thrust and pushed himself as far into her as he could with a grunt. He held onto her thighs with his eyes closed, spilling his seed.

As they lay panting side by side, holding one another's hands, Nates phone began to vibrate on the floor.

'Don't answer it,' Serena said.

Nate got up and grabbed his phone from the floor and looked at the caller ID.

'It's Blair,' he said.

Serena shuffled awkwardly, now very aware that she was naked.

'Hey,' Nate said answering the call.

'I'm just at home, how was the party?'

'Sure, ok'

Serena wanted to know what Blair was saying, she hated only hearing Nate's side of the conversation.

'Ok I'll be there soon.'

'Yeah.'

'I love you too.'

He clicked his phone closed.

'She wants me to go over there,' he explained to Serena.

'I figured,' she said, pulling her sheets over her.

Nate collected his clothes from the floor and pulled them back on. When he was fully dressed he sat on the edge of her bed next to her.

'I'm really sorry about this,'

'Sorry about the sex or sorry about rushing off back to your girlfriend?'

'Rushing off. I'd never be sorry about having sex with you.'

Serena nodded. 'Are you going to say anything to Blair?'

'Do you want me to?'

Serena shook her head, 'There's no point, I was drunk, you were high, it was just a meaningless shag between friends.'

Nate nodded slowly, 'Although I'm not high anymore and you don't seem that drunk.'

She smiled. 'You know, you're right. I guess it's just one more secret that we'll have to keep. It was worth it though.'

Nate kissed her on the cheek and stroked her chin. 'You're something else Serena Van Der Woodsen.'

She laughed, 'get outa here Natie, go have fun with Blair, and tell her I'm sorry about ruining her night.'

Nate smiled and gave her one last look before shutting the door.


End file.
